


【锤铁RPS／海糖】真胖假胖傻傻分不清

by loveyourdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyourdj/pseuds/loveyourdj
Summary: ⚠️ 锤铁RPS、私设捏造、谨慎观看⚠️ Chris Hemsworth × Robert Downey Jr.此为RPS、RPS、RPS，请看清楚，有开车的不接受者自行绕道谢谢！





	【锤铁RPS／海糖】真胖假胖傻傻分不清

Robert对Chris那肥胖的肚子相当好奇。

要怎么说呢，大概认识这男人的时候，就已经是个健美先生了，每天都进行高强度的健身训练，因此总是保持良好的体态。那令他称羡的肌肉线条，在初次合作时，他就特别喜爱去揉揉Chris的手臂，感受与自己截然不同的触感。

当然Chris从不拒绝他的碰触，甚是总用那双湛蓝的眼睛充满宠爱的注视着他，任由他笑呵呵的揉揉结实的手臂、拍拍结实的胸膛。而Robert最中意的或许是手臂，那双总能一把揽住他的臂弯，不，应该要说，Chris Hemsworth 这男人简直无可挑剔，令他没有一处是不喜欢的，全部好得不行。

所以呢，在他们拍摄A4部分的时候，他看着与男人完全不相称也不相符的大肚腩及肥晃晃的手臂就特别有兴趣，想上前一摸究竟，当然他确实这么做了。他知道那是肥胖戏服，但就还是相当好奇，并且多亏剧组那些特殊妆工作人员，才能让这男人看起来就像真的胖了，肥胖的纹路及垂坠感是如此自然，他已经预想到粉丝们看见肯定会真胖假胖傻傻分不清。

最近每次Robert看见Chris都有种冲动想上前去抱抱对方，把脸埋在那团软绵绵的假肥肉中，而Chris每次也笑呵呵的回抱住他。在剧组中大家都对肥胖的Chris产生一种想要讨抱抱的奇妙冲动，或许这体态的Chris太稀有了，所以要抱就要趁现在，不然以后没有机会。

男人总是如此的好，乐意的给所有人来个肥滋滋的抱抱，并且有时候他们喜欢跳到这男人的大腿上坐着享受抱抱，Robert也不例外。

那天午饭后，他先回拖车休息，没过多久Chris也来到他拖车想找他聊天，而这次他同样又蹦跳到男人的腿上，对Chris又是捏又是抱，很是享受，却在最后他要起身的时候，被男人一把抓了回去重新摁在大腿上抱住。

正当他在困惑同时，屁股似乎被一团炙热又坚硬的东西给顶着，那瞬间他立刻了然是发生什么事，Robert勾起微笑拍了拍男人的肩膀。

“累积太久？”

在把他拉回来坐下就把头埋进他颈肩的Chris听闻抬起头与他对视，从如此近距离直视男人的湛蓝眼珠，对Robert来说并不是第一次。过去以来，他们已经有过无数次的近距离亲昵接触，而每次男人都会深情的眼神凝视着他，不意外下一秒这个男人就会向他献上的亲吻。

双唇细细相互摩挲，那双臂弯收紧对他的拥抱，将他整个人融在怀里。直到其中一方撬开唇齿探入口中，用舌尖舔舐彼此的内膜，甚是卷绕在一块翩翩起舞。鼻腔满是千岛酱的味道，那是方才他们午餐所享用的沙拉残留。

舌尖的纠缠在依依不舍的分离后，Chris撒娇似轻蹭着他的脖颈，“⋯⋯Robert。”那双大手也不安份的在他臀部反覆揉捏。

知道对方想索取什么的他，义正严辞的拒绝：“不行。”

“那帮我揉揉，好吗？”男人拉着他的手，摁在那团鼓起的部位上头。高热的温度，坚挺的硬度都让他不自觉咽了一口。

就这样他在男人的牵引下，拉开裤口，将底部早已迫不及待出世的性器解放出来，并握上粗壮的柱身，开始缓慢的上下滑动。随着他的手活，那充血的性器逐发硬挺粗大，在手心滑过表面，都能感受到那繁绕的血管一跳一跳的。

他嘴唇微张，垂下头轻喘着，这显然不是好现象，因为这代表他也跟着兴奋起来了。这时听见Chris也喘着气，但是那种紊乱的粗喘，一听就能知道这个男人对他仅仅用手服侍已经无法满足，想更进一步得到更多。一只大手用力揉捏他的屁股，另一只则缓缓从他背脊一路攀上，最后轻扣住他的后脑勺，一个侧头再次亲吻上他唇。手指在后颈肌肤上似有若无的搔刮及按压，动作不像那只蹂躏他屁股的手那般肆无忌惮，而是相当温柔的抚摸着他。

在他情不自禁仰头打颤时，Chris顺势啃咬上他的喉结，Robert呜咽一声，推拒男人的肩，“我说过不行，你忘记等会就要开拍了吗？”

“相信我来得及的，我们速速解决就行。”容不得他拒绝，男人的手已经掀起他的衣䙓，沿着裤口边缘滑入，细长的手指沿着股沟缓缓向下，最后指尖一勾戳上紧密的入口。

Robert屏住呼吸，就为那根手指感到紧张。下一刻那手指如预想的撑开穴口探入其中，他便马上拍打男人的后背以示抗议。但他自己也有错，明知道对方会这么做，可却没有确切的去拒绝对方的索求，而是任由事态自然发展，就像是他也在期待接下来所要发生的事似的。

在那根手指一下又一下的抽插并抠弄甬道内壁，所带来的刺激使Robert双手紧抓男人的肩膀，轻咬下唇说着毫无说服力的抗拒，“别、继续了⋯⋯”

“拜托？”Chris侧过头吻上他的耳窝，那感觉痒痒的，还伴随湿热的气息。

他抖着身子，转过头想躲开男人的亲吻，没想到男人彷佛完全被情欲给冲昏了头，不死心的张嘴啃咬上他的耳骨，不时用舌尖轻舔。

Robert实在无法承受更多对方这般疼爱，便下定决心松开抓住男人肩膀的手，手掌抵在还在亲吻他的那张嘴上，把对方给推开，“别闹了，快把手撤出去。”

似是对他这拒绝不甚满意，Chris恶劣的将在甬道里头抠弄的手指，忽然指节勾起用力向上顶撞柔软又敏感的肉壁。那瞬间逼得他再次下意识仰起头，而这次他几乎整个人弹了起来，就在这同时推开对方的手被男人给捉住扯掉。男人直接亲吻上他的喉结，并且张嘴含住，轻轻吮吸起来。Chris每次总喜爱叼住喉结，有时粗鲁啃咬，有时温柔吮吸，有可能这是男人的小习惯也说不定，他迷糊的脑袋如此想着。

“拜托⋯⋯Robert⋯⋯”

他听出Chris被浓重情欲给侵蚀，明显变得更加低沉沙哑的嗓音，“唔嗯、呼⋯⋯你今天很缠人，Chris。”另一只没被捉住的手扯上男人的后脑勺发丝，想就此把还在来回舔舐他喉颈的男人给扒离开自己。

或许知道口头询问并不能得到应允，所以Chris索性撤出在甬道的手指，继续亲吻引开Robert的注意力，再悄悄一把拉下裤沿，将小小只的年长男人屁股抬离自己大腿，抱紧让对方完全与自己相贴之后，便用手指撑开入口，对准位置松手让Robert坐了下去，按住年长男人的后腰一个劲就是往下摁。

被异物给突如其来的侵入，Robert瞪大本就圆大的棕眸，强忍全身的颤抖，气愤捏住男人的耳尖扭转，“你犯规！你作弊！你偷袭！”却在Chris故意往上顶的时候唉了一声。

这姿势其实很憋屈，裤子没完全脱去，卡在跨部处，甚至他勃起的性器只能难受的抵着裤裆，随着男人的顶弄同时往前磨蹭对方腹部的假肉，那感觉实在太怪异了。

Chris的两只手从压着他耻骨，到变成把下颚倚在他颈窝双手紧紧环抱住他不放，期间挤压在他们之间柔软的肥肚子，比后头反覆抽送的性器还要引起Robert的注意。察觉到这点的Chris故意用那假肉肉去使劲回蹭他抵着裤裆，那正欲哭无泪可怜兮兮渗着液体的性器。布料在马眼处摩擦所带来的刺激，让他皱起眉轻哼着，眼角的泪水倒是被对方给依稀舔去不让滑落。

他们没有很激烈的扭动，而是以一种相当平稳的方式轻轻晃动来感受彼此，但Robert内心对此总感觉这不真实，要他说，彷佛像是暴风雨前的宁静。果不其然Chris似乎没法继续忍受这样缓慢的速度，便抱着他固定住开始不停耸动跨部，以浅出深入的方式在他体内奔驰。

“呼哈、慢⋯⋯慢点⋯⋯”

“喜欢吗？Rabbit。”Chris忘情的吻上他耳背，混乱的气息喷洒在肌肤上，使得原本就因快感堆叠而紧绷的Robert，更是绷紧全身，并剧烈打颤起来。脚尖早已卷曲起来，跨坐在男人腿上分开两边的腿都颤抖的厉害，根本没有力气自己起身，想逃离就更加困难。

自从上次Chris调戏的呼唤他为Rabbit，至此这男人几乎将这当作他们之间发生亲密关系时的爱称。每当情意正浓的时候总会这样叫他，好吧，或许在他们互相调情时就会这样叫，但他也并不讨厌，反而还有种被这如此有魅力的男人给完全宠爱的感觉。

在他根本脑子无法继续思考同时，也是预告即将抵达高潮的时候。毕竟他也有年纪了，经不起年轻人这样折腾，过于刺激的情事有时候对他来说可不具有优势，只能被男人掌握任由摆弄。那双大手不断揉捏及拍打他的屁股——这被男人称赞手感极佳的果冻屁股，对此当然他比较想说的是，Chris自己也拥有一个令人赏心悦目的翘臀，为何总执迷他的屁股呢？

而就在他全身无力，头依靠在男人肩上并完全瘫软在男人怀里，就连拥抱对方的手也显得如此没力时，他发现Chris呼吸越来越粗重，拥抱他的力度也越来越紧。直到他感觉到体内那根凶器疯狂抽动，最后有股强劲的热流往上喷射而出，Robert知道那是什么，男人就这么射在他体内。连声招呼都没打，真是越来越顽皮了，这个混蛋，他在跟着打颤射于底裤并强烈收缩后穴同时如此想道。

 

—

 

Robert双手抱胸下半身光溜溜的坐在椅上看着帮自己拿新底裤过来的Chris，不，是用瞪着，他发誓他的眼神很凶狠的。但Chris拿着干净的底裤过来蹲下身温柔为他穿上后，他就有点动摇了，而在男人起身后弯腰给他一个亲吻，他又再次板起脸色，这不为别的，只为自己能保持威严有理由可以教训教训眼前这小伙子。

发现到他表情明显不高兴的Chris，讨好的又吻了吻Robert，“别生气了。”在年长男人哼了一声转过头，用无辜的口气讲出让对方肯定会气愤的话，“还不是你，谁叫你要诱惑我。”

“嘿！这是在怪我吗？”

“不是、不是，是你太可爱了。每次都这么主动跳到我腿上，我才情不自禁，所以原谅我？”Chris捧起他的脸吻上，那一大把粗糙的胡子蹭到他脸颊，刺刺痒痒的。从一开始他就想抱怨了，那实在怪不舒服，所以Robert挥了挥手想拍掉对方。

接着一把捏住男人腹部那坨肉肉，这举动让Chris笑眯了眼，“你很在意这个。”

“当然，要是你真的这么胖那该有多好，就不会被称为是既迷人又有魅力的男人了。”

“我能当作这是Rabbit你在吃味吗？”Chris用手指勾起他的下颚，轻轻在他唇上赋予一吻。那双湛蓝的眼睛里充满了宠爱，并毫不遮掩的与他直视，像是想直接从这被称之为灵魂之窗的瞳孔望入深处，探索他的灵魂。

同样也不打算移开眼神的Robert，勾起微笑，伸手攀上勾住男人的后颈，抬头回吻，“你说呢？”


End file.
